1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device system such as for example a disc array device and a cooling structure for a logic circuit board for a storage device system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a storage device system, for example large-capacity storage volumes are formed by arranging storage devices such as hard disc drives in the form of an array and these storage volumes are made available to a host device such as a mainframe or server. In one type of storage device system, data exchange at block level is performed under the control of for example Fibre Channel Protocol. Also, in another type of storage device system, exchange of data at file level is performed under the control of TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) between NAS (Network Attached Storage) servers. In yet another type of storage device system, both block level data exchange under the control of Fibre Channel Protocol and file level data exchange under the control of TCP/IP can be performed (Laid-open U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0152339).
A storage device system is constituted by mounting a large number of logic circuit boards such as control circuit boards that control data exchange with a host device and control circuit boards that control data exchange with a hard disc drive. Also, in a storage device system, mounting density must be raised and the circuit drive frequency raised in order to cope with market demands such as for example miniaturization and improved performance. This results in a reduction in the space available for air cooling and an increase in the rate of heat generation from circuit components. A more effective cooling structure for a storage device system is therefore sought.